Fil décousu
by La plume rouge
Summary: Suivez le fil décousu des pensées d'une femme qui a perdu son mari, par amour envers sa famille. Lucius Malefoy n'est pas uniquement quelqu'un de mauvais, en témoigne le regard de Narcissa. LM/NM
**Blblbl tout le monde, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté sur ce fandom. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire à la gloire (oui) de Lucius Malefoy, personnage très intéressant trop décrié à mon goût. Voici donc le fil décousu des pensées de Narcissa, deux ans après la mort de Voldemort.**

 **DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, bien évidemment.**

 **RATING : T**

 **Enjoy girls &boys.**

* * *

Malefoy. Ce nom évoque beaucoup de sentiments ; parmi eux, la haine, la méfiance, la colère sont les plus forts. Pourtant, ils n'inspirent pas uniquement cela.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, tout était pour le mieux. Malgré leur réputation d'anciens Mangemorts, ils avaient pu bénéficier de l'indifférence de Harry Potter. Tandis que les autres Mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban, dépérissant, les Malefoy demeuraient cloîtrés dans leur manoir ; ce fût la condition sous laquelle Lucius Malefoy négocia leur liberté auprès de l'Élu.

Lucius était quelqu'un d'égoïste et de lâche ; c'était indiscutable. Cependant, le tableau n'était pas tout noir. En dépit de ses défauts et de l'incommensurable mal dont il était capable, il savait aussi protéger sa famille. C'était l'unique cause en laquelle il croyait aveuglément.

Dans la tempête sanglante des deux dernières années succédant la fin de la guerre, il avait avant tout songé au devenir de son fils et de sa femme. Il avait même, en désespoir de cause, proposé à Potter de l'envoyer à Azkaban et de laisser Narcissa et Drago mener une vie de reclus ; Harry avait acquiescé. Narcissa avait su lui venir en aide au moment opportun, et Drago avait su regretter ses actes de façon suffisamment profonde pour que son honnêteté transparaisse sur son visage. Quant à Lucius...

Narcissa chiffonna plus fort la chemise de son mari, et deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Plus jeune, Lucius avait cru que les Mangemorts changeraient le monde, que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient qu'une tache graisseuse à effacer de leur histoire ; il avait cru que sa cause était la plus juste. Narcissa aussi. Ils avaient marché vers leur perte main dans la main.

Leur plus grosse erreur fût sans doute d'avoir été trop lâches pour sortir de la bulle dans laquelle tous deux s'étaient soigneusement blottis. Alors que Voldemort les décevait et les horrifiait de plus en plus, ils avaient fait l'erreur de fermer les yeux et de se réfugier dans leur mariage. A deux, ils étaient plus forts. A deux, ils entendaient moins les hurlements de douleur et les ordres pervers.

Et puis Drago était né. Un enfant.

Un tout petit être, fragile, innocent. Sans doute n'ont-ils pas su inculquer les valeurs justes à leur fils, mais ils ont su l'aimer et le protéger. C'était leur unique but. _La famille, c'est tout ce qui compte Drago. Ne fais jamais confiance aux autres. Crois en nous._

Lorsque que Voldemort fût déchu, et que tout le monde le crût mort, ce fût un véritable soulagement pour Lucius et Narcissa. Ils pouvaient mener une vie loin de tout ça, loin de l'angoisse d'un jour voir surgir une menace sur la tête de leur fils.

Narcissa se souvint que Lucius était orgueilleux, fier. Il était froid, aussi, mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Elle se rappelait son long torse pâle, ses épaules larges, son regard froid et acéré ; un regard intelligent, un regard calculateur. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur elle ou Drago, elle les voyait se réchauffer, devenir plus doux, peut-être moins gris. Lucius était sans doute parmi les pires des hommes, mais il était également le meilleur des pères. Il aurait tué pour son fils. C'était un chef de famille solide, sûr de lui.

Cissy se rappelait de ça, de cette assurance qui émanait de lui quand il la prenait dans ses bras. De la chaleur de ses lèvres dans son cou. De ses longues mains sur ses seins, de sa voix rauque susurrant son nom. De l'étroitesse de ses hanches et de l'odeur de sa longue chevelure argentée.

Elle se rappelait surtout de ce dernier soir, avant que le Ministère de la Magie ne l'incarcère avec un sourire moquer au coin des lèvres. Lucius Malefoy, qui menait tout le monde à la baguette, qui tirait toujours les ficelles, qui avait toujours un contact quelque part.

Il était assis au bord du lit, prostré. Lui qui se tenait toujours droit était replié sur lui-même, les joues creuses, le teint presque jaune, maladif. Ses yeux gris étaient éteints. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soyeux encadraient son visage désespéré de deux longs rideaux tristes. Narcissa se rappelait du sentiment de fatalité qui transpirait de son mari. Elle s'était approchée de lui, avait replié ses jambes sous elle une fois assise sur le lit, et entouré ses épaules de ses bras en embrassant sa joue. Il avait à peine réagi.

Quand il avait enfin tourné la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres avaient le goût amer des larmes. Lucius ne pleurait jamais.

Ils avaient fait l'amour lentement. Ils avaient pris le temps de se mirer dans les prunelles de l'autre, pour imprimer cette image intime aussi profondément que possible. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, le toucher lisse de sa peau, la chaleur de ses paumes et de sa bouche. Elle avait toujours aimé passer ses doigts sur les os pointus de ses hanches ; c'était un contact qui la rassurait, comme si cette sensation lui confirmait l'identité de son mari. Elle aimait sentir sa peau rouler sur ses os quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Cette myriade de petits détails demeuraient imprimés avec netteté, près de cinq ans après son incarcération.

Autant de détails qui faisaient sangloter Narcissa Malefoy sur un bout de tissu qui avait autrefois porté l'odeur du seul homme qu'elle eût jamais aimé.

C'était sans doute le pire des hommes, lâche, cruel, égoïste, froid. Mais c'était aussi le plus doux des maris, le plus protecteur des pères et par-dessus tout, c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son fils. Alors peut-être qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, peut-être que personne ne comprenait leur amour, peut-être que personne ne voulait d'eux, mais ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Une erreur de jugement. Ils s'étaient trompés de camp. Ils avaient fait le mauvais choix.

\- J'aurais sûrement été aussi détesté qu'aujourd'hui, mais nous serions ensemble.

\- Et ça aurait été suffisant, Lucius, répondit Narcissa.

Lucius effleura le visage de sa femme de ses longs doigts, et l'observa un long moment. Ils étaient nus. Son mari la caressait des yeux, sans rien dire.

Et Narcissa s'était réveillée en sanglotant sur sa chemise.

* * *

 **Hep, si tu pouvais me lâcher un petit commentaire, ça serait vachement cool. Hey ouais.**


End file.
